Shoyu Suru
by MosesRecinly42
Summary: EGYPT AU. When Preist Seth requests to spend a night with Yuugi, Pharaoh Atemu's favourite slave, the Pharaoh has no choice but to accept...Real story NOT PWP. Blindshipping, Linkshipping. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shoyu Suru (to Possess)

Author: Moses Requiem Fleitigan-Recinly

Rating: K but eventual M

Pairing: Blindingshipping and Linkshipping of dubious consent

Warnings: See above Yaoi, dubious consent

Notes: Egypt AU! I spent a hell'a lotta time researching for this fic…I hope you enjoy it!

Ackknowledgements: The Anthropology Dept at Rutgers for some Egypt info, the Junior Crew and such for making me keep writing…

Dedication: To Mercury, cus I haven't dedicated anything to her yet

* * *

Chapter One

Yuugi sat nervously at the foot of the Pharaoh's bed, a warm twilight breeze blew in from the balcony, ruffling his hair and causing the soft fabrics of the bed's canopy to swirl around him. It was approaching sunset and Atemu still hadn't returned to his chambers. The young slave strained his ears, listening hard for any sign of his master's approach. The soft sound of distant footsteps in the corridor caught his attention and he jumped up, rushing to the entranceway eager to greet his Pharaoh.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, little one," Atemu's voice was soft and sweet as he spoke to his favourite slave, but the look in his eyes told Yuugi something wasn't right, "There were…arrangements that needed to be made with Priest Seth."

"What kind of arrangements, my Pharaoh?" Yuugi asked, noticing the slight tone of distress in his voice.

Atemu sighed, placing his hand softly on Yuugi's hips, gently pulling him close. He pressed his lips gently against the smaller male's forehead. "Tomorrow is Seth's birthday. I told him I would get him anything he wished. He wished to spend a night with you."

Yuugi eyes went wide, and his heart seized up. "What did you tell him, Pharaoh? Surely you didn't agree!"

"I am a man of my word, little one. I said anything he wished. I cannot go back on that." Atemu kissed him lightly on the lips, hoping the gesture would reassure his slave and lover.

"Please, my Pharaoh." He said pleadingly, clinging to the Pharaoh hoping to endear to the soft spot he knew the Pharaoh had for him. "Doesn't Priest Seth have his own slave? I'm certain I've seen that pretty male slave with the light hair, following him to his chambers. Can he not simply spend the night with his own slave?"

"Spending the night with his own slave would not constitute a gift, little one." He explained softly, running his hand along the slave's pale cheek. "It is you he asked for, so it is you I have to give. Its only for one night, little one, nothing to make such a fuss over."

"But Pharaoh…" Yuugi began to protest, stamping his foot defiantly.

"You are forgetting your place, little one." Atemu's commanding tone silenced Yuugi quickly. "I am well aware you are spoiled far beyond that of any other slave in this palace, but that does not give you the authority to go against my commands."

Yuugi winced at the anger in his Pharaoh's voice and bowed his head submissively. "I'm sorry, my Pharaoh."

Atemu kissed him softly, entwining his fingers in his hair, causing the young slave to mewl contently. He pulled away and looked at Yuugi, his eyes serious. "You are to be in his chamber's tomorrow by sundown, understand?"

Yuugi nodded, pressing his body to Atemu's in a frightened manner. He liked Priest Seth; he had never treated Yuugi cruelly and respected the Pharaoh very much, but the idea of Priest Seth touching him caused a deep distress to seize his heart. The Pharaoh was the only one he had ever shared a bed with before, and while most thought him naïve because of this, he prided himself on belonging only to the Pharaoh. He felt it gave him a place of privilege in his master's heart. But if his Pharaoh wished for him to spend the night with Priest Seth, then he had no right to go against him.

Atemu kissed him again, seeing the tears that were threatening to fall from his love's eyes. It pained him to shout at Yuugi and to make him do something that he so clearly averse to doing. He didn't like the idea either; Yuugi was his most treasured possession, a possession he was not eager to share. But the fact remained that Seth was one of his most loyal guardians and trusted friends, and because Yuugi's status was primarily that of a sex-slave it was nearly impossible for him to decline Seth's request.

"You're shivering, little one." Atemu's said, feeling Yuugi trembling in his arms.

"It's getting cold, my Pharaoh," Yuugi lied, not wanting to tell the Pharaoh how frightened he was. He freed himself from Atemu's embrace and walked slowly to the balcony windows, breathing deeply for a moment, he took in one last look at the descending sun before uttering a short prayer, and drawing the curtains closed.

* * *

Im fairly proud of this story. The general idea (Egypt Au, Yuugi is Pharaoh's slave thing) is kinda cliched but i think im being fairly original with it...atleast ive never seen anything liek this one before...Please tell me waht you think...REVIEW!  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shoyu Suru (to Possess)

Author: Moses Requiem Fleitigan-Recinly

Rating: K but eventual M

Pairing: Blindingshipping and Linkshipping of dubious consent

Warnings: See above Yaoi, dubious consent

Notes: Egypt AU! I spent a hell'a lotta time researching for this fic…I hope you enjoy it!

Ackknowledgements: The Universities and Professors I've asked to help me with my research: thanks for helping me make this as authentic as I can….

Dedication: Coolchick, cus she pwns panties.

* * *

Chapter Two

Yuugi awoke, as always, just as the sun was beginning to ascend. Out of the high window he could see the brilliant pinks and oranges of the pre-dawn sky. The arms of his lover and master were wrapped tightly around him. He slipped quietly out of the warm, soft bed and his Pharaoh's tender embrace. Atemu stirred but settled back down without waking.

The stone floor was cold and the air was filled with the chill of early morning. Yuugi picked up a robe from the ground, which had been discarded the previous night, wrapped it loosely around his body and set about his morning chores. He pulled the curtains back open, savouring a moment in the warming sunlight before continuing. He set out robes and polished adornments and jewels that his Pharaoh would wear, singing softly to himself as he worked. Any outside party would never have been able to guess the terrible anxiety that he was fighting to suppress.

He took little joy in the rising of the sun, knowing that the higher it rose the closer it was to setting. He was dreading tonight. The picked up the nearest object and began polishing it compulsively, trying to distract himself. He sang a soft, desperate prayer, beseeching the sun to stay in the sky so that night would have to come. His heart leaped when he heard his Pharaoh awaken.

"Little one?" he muttered, groping around the bed in search of his slave.

"Yes, my Pharaoh?" he laid down beside his master, snuggling against him.

Atemu smiled and soft sleepy smiled and pressed his lips softly to Yuugi's "_Ana Behibak_."

"I love you too, my Pharaoh." He settled himself into a comfortable position in the curve of the Pharaoh's arm. He was still repeating his prayer silently, though he knew it was hopeless; the desperation of one little slave could not alter the Cosmos.

"You're trembling again, little one," Atemu breathed against Yuugi's ear, "Surely you can't still be cold."

"No, my Pharaoh," he said quietly, "Perhaps I'm getting sick…"

Atemu easily saw through what his slave was trying to do, "I'm sorry, but that isn't going to work little one," he chided softly, "My hands are tied on the matter."

"I understand, my Pharaoh." Yuugi nodded and kept his head bowed. There was nothing else he could say or do. His job was to serve the Pharaoh. He was often made fun of by other slaves in the palace because he'd never lain with anyone but the Pharaoh. They thought he was stuck up and childish but in reality he just took his position as the Pharaoh's personal slave very seriously. His body and sexuality were property of the Pharaoh and it wasn't his place to give away what belong to the Pharaoh. He loved his master so deeply and the thought of someone else touching his made his stomach turn and his heart ache, but he knew his job was to do as the Pharaoh wished. If the Pharaoh wished for him to lay with Priest Seth then that's what he would do. Despite his apprehensions and fears, he would do as his Pharaoh wished for him.

The little slave in the Pharaoh's arms as trembling worse then he had been and Atemu could no longer ignore it. His little one was terrified and he had allowed it to be so. He could do nothing to make his fear less. He pulled Yuugi into a passionate and comforting kiss. He stroked and pet his sides and back lovingly and Yuugi calmed under his touch. Though he was still shaking, Atemu could feel the slaves muscles begin to relax and his heartbeat slow. He laced his fingered into Yuugi's hair causing the younger male's back arch in pleasure. He pulled away from his lips and whispered sweet words into his ear.

"Pharaoh…this isn't a good idea..." Yuugi blurted out, through his mixed emotions of anxiety and passion, he managed to keep his mind on his responsibilities, "There is an important trial you need to attend soon and the counselors get cross with me when I keep you late from official business. It's my duty to see you arrive to your engagements on

time."

The Pharaoh kissed Yuugi's neck affectionately and released him from his arms, "What would I do, without you, little one?"

"You give me far too much credit, my Pharaoh." Yuugi blushed under his master's admiring gaze. His master really did love him.

As if to prove the point his little one was thinking he pressed another kiss to his lips, making his younger lover smile and blush further. Without any other words exchanged, Yuugi helped the Pharaoh dress and escorted him to the court.

* * *

It was late afternoon, the sky just beginning to take on a light orange hue, and Yuugi found himself sitting in a garden outside, alone with his thoughts. He was trying his hardest not to dwell on what he knew would be coming up in less than an hour. Instead he focused all his attention on a small gecko scuttling along a stone wall. He reached out a hand to pick it up, but it scurried away into a small crack, Yuugi frowned.

_Must be nice to be a gecko,_ Yuugi though idly, _If something scares you, you can scamper under a rock or into a hole and wait until it goes away._

He sighed, softly and put his eye near the opening in the wall, "Would you like to trade places, little gecko? You get a big, warm bed and fancy gifts and you don't have to eat beetles and gnats!"

"Having a nice conversation with the wall, Yuugi?" a female voice came from behind. Yuugi gave a startled jump and hit his head on a low shelf. Rubbing his head he turned around. A brown-haired female slave stood in the entranceway.

"No! I wasn't talking to the wall," he explained, blushing, "I was talking to the gecko!"

"Well, I'm afraid that you and the gecko will have to finish later," she said with a soft smile, "I've been sent to tell you that your expected in Priest Seth's chambers."

Yuugi nodded, taking a deep shuddering breath, "Of course, I'll be there in a moment."

She retreated back into the palace and Yuugi was once again left alone. He swallowed a large gulp of air and whipped away tears that were threatening to form. He needed to be strong because this is what his Pharaoh wished of him. Slowly, he made his way to the Priest's bedchamber.

* * *

Theres chapter two…three is going to be a lemon (if you didn't already guess that) ….leave me some reviews and ill update! 


End file.
